1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for producing a nondirectional pen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fountain pen devices must be used to write only in a predetermined direction. To overcome such a problem, there has been proposed a nondirectional pen including three radial blade sections equally angularly spaced away from one another and being generally formed into a conical shape with the tip thereof including a pen point ball welded thereto. Sucn a non-directional pen is produced by providing three of substantially triangle-shaped plates, bending each of the triangle-shaped plates along the length thereof into a V-shape with an angle of 120 degrees and spot-welding these triangle-shaped bent plates at their back faces. This process requires many steps resulting in increased manufacturing cost. Furthermore, there is also a problem in that upon spot-welding, the plates are frequently misaligned with one another to provide a rejected product. The resulting pen has its poor ink-holding ability since the ink is transferred to the tip of the pen along the bottom of the V-shaped groove of the respective bent plate. If the pen is placed without its cap for a very short time, the supply of ink may immediately be stopped. This problem can be solved by providing a particular ink-holding means in the pen. However, this solution adds at least one further working step to the previous working steps.